Diablo's Court
by Fairy Demon
Summary: All things that she had held dear, memories gone and in a instant she is hunted by a serial killer by reasons unknown to her. Now she must gather all of the answers to her questions with the most unlikely of partners; her enemy or is it her soul mate?
1. First Memory

Chapter 1: Amnesia

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters since CLAMP does. But I still like using them in my stories '.

A/N: This is my first Fan Fic, so please forgive me if you don't like it…and for fair warning, it might stink. Well this is and S&S, so for those who don't like it, well sorry I ain't changing it. And for further warning this story has a lot of cursing so for this of virgin ears, stop reading. Well on with the story.

A/N: This is the edited version of the first chapter. The original name was "Lost Mind, Soul Search" but I changed it so the title would go with the story plot.

……………………………………

Tokyo, Japan

Outside the Southside Police Department; 43rd Precinct

A young boy, looking around the age of 16, seemingly flew over the steps that leading from the police station. Leaping over a hood of a parked car, his small, wrath-like body ran from what seemed like an oversized, sweating pig in a police uniform. His nose smashed into his face, giving the appearance of a pig, not to mention every time that he breathed in, it sounded like he was snorting. Chasing after the boy, he somehow squeezed himself through two vertically parked cars, just barely making it through the narrowly spaced bumpers.

"Get back here, you mother fucker!" he bellowed, his double chin and protruding pot belly were jiggling in rhythm to his slow, clumsy 'run.' "Give… me… back… my… donut!" He slowly huffed out as he quickly lost his breath. He bent over, his head dropping to his knees, he reached out his hands "D…damn…you…"

The young boy, stopped and looked over his shoulder, laughing hysterically, "You fat bastards need to exercise! I can't believe that you assholes are cops!" The boy, then dashing off, his head down, took a sharp turn into a dark ally and ran smack head first into a hard muscled chest and fell on his ass.

"What the Fuck!" Head ringing, the kid looked up sharply. He stared in surprise at the large man in front of him.

"Now who are you trying to insult?" A rough, commanding voice said to the fallen boy. He slowly bent down in till his amber eyes were level to the stunned pair of purple eyes. The boy quickly stood up, jumping away from the large man.

Beginning to be highly amused, and intrigued, the man said to the wide eyed boy, "Now why would a nice girl like you dress up as a guy and try to steal a donut only to know that you were going to get caught."

"What's it to you?" came a retort, "I don't give a shit what you guys fuck'n think!" she spun around. But the cop quickly stood up and grabbed the young girl's wrist.

Furious, she tried to twist her hand out of the man's tight grip. Noticing that it wasn't possible to escape his grasp she looked up and glared, ordering him "Let go", with a low snarl.

Highly amused, he calmly stated "Not before you tell me why you are picking on lazy cops and stealing their food."

"How about NOT!"

"Then I guess I won't let go." A smile was slowly creeping onto his face.

"Well Fuck You, Syaoran!" She spat out. His smile quickly vanished.

Syaoran then slowly leaned down, face to face with the girl. "No need to get bitchy because I am stronger than you and…"

"No Shit, you just noticed, now how long was that!" She cut in.

"Now shut up!" Syaoran faintly snarled at her.

(A/N: Now we get some of his anger, watch out little girlie or the little wolf might bite.)

Getting angry herself, she quickly shifted her feet and with a quick twist of her arm and a jab on the inside of Syaoran's inner elbow, he finally let go of her hand; his hand collapsing to his side. Leaping backwards she gingerly rubbed her wrist; then abruptly she stopped and spun around. Swooping down, she grabbed the fallen bag of stolen donuts and started to dash off.

"Where the hell do you think you are going." He shouted. The girl stops, twisting around, glaring at him.

Then stated sarcastically, "Like you need to know."

Looking at her coolly, "I think you need to rid yourself of that attitude and…,"

"Shove it, like I give a fuck, damn what you 'cops' think, HA!" she spat out. "All you guys do is sit on your mother fuck'n asses and do nothing!" she snarled. Her eyes glared deep purple flames of fury.

"Shut up!" Syaoran replied angrily, his own amber eyes sparked. "Because we couldn't find the person who was trying to kill you, you end up thinking the all fucking cops are ass holes and lazy ass bums."

"NO…fucking…DUH!" the young girl said in a furious, tight voice, "I trusted you guys," She raised her voice. "and you 'cops' almost Got ME KILLED!" She was now yelling

"And who's fault was that, Hummm!"

"Don't even start with that fucking bullshit. I was an innocent victim and you make it sound like it was my fault."

"I didn't say you did the bombing that night, I meet your foolish actions."

Looking away from Syaoran, she stared overhead and remembered that devastating night…the only day she can actually remember…

Flashback

Within a club a band finished their last song, the room seemed to explode in cheering and whistles. The announcer dramatically stepped up to the front of the stage griping the hand held microphone. The cheering slowed, and a contagious hush filled the room. The announcer took a deep breath, and with a strong voice, announced the next performer.

"And now we present…The Beautiful Singer Sakura Kinomoto!"

The crowd cheered as the young beauty stepped out onto the stage. Her honey-brown hair shown, gently curving and framing her beaming face. Her emerald eyes gleamed and glistened as she looks out into the roaring crowds. She was wearing a flowing deep green dress that fell brushed the ground, swirling around her every time she took a step. It was low cut and narrows around her waist giving any onlooker the view of her generous curves. In her hand, she held a slim silver microphone.

She stopped, looking around at her audience; she took a deep breath, and starts to sing.

A/N: All of the lyrics in this story are written by me.

Looking out in to the stars,

I always have this feeling you are there,

With me and beside me,

Even if I can not see you,

You are there.

Her very voice stunned the crowd, gliding into each person's mind and heart. Each word pronounced perfectly, the notes smooth and gentle but with a perfect rhythm to the fast beat of the background music. Flute and piano playing in perfect smooth harmony. Entranced, the crowd watched intensively as Sakura slowly closed her eyes and lost herself within the music.

Like the very stars in the sky,

Your eyes are my gate to freedom,

To hope,

To love.

Standing beside me,

You guild me,

With every breath,

I give you my all,

For you and only you,

I will always say I love you.

Looking out in to the stars,

I always have this feeling you are there,

With me and beside me,

Even if I can not see you,

You are there.

You are always there…

My love,

My hope,

And

My very dream.

Slowly the song came to it's end, the crowd sat within their seats in stunned amazement, Sakura's voice still echoed inside their head. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and a man in the back row stood. The crowd immediately cheered, clapping and whistles were so loud the room roared with the fierce onslaught of the impressed crowd. Sakura stepped back from the unexpected onrush of the pleased audience.

Present

A sharp pain flashed through the young girl's head, her vision blurred and her head immediately started to pound. Weak from her sudden memory recall, her legs weaken and her legs collapsed from under her. Surprised, Syaoran reacted by quickly, dashing forward and grabbing the falling girl. Her eyes painfully tried to focus on his face.

"Are you alright?" His voice shook in both surprise and worry.

"I-I think" she paused and took a shaking but painful breath, her eyesight slowly came to focus. "I think I am starting to remember."

"Do you remember your name?" He looked straight into those deep purple eyes, hoping that she would remember what happened to her.

"No, but I remember..." She stopped, her eyes clouding again from the pain of remembering the very moments in which her life changed, and her very memories gone. "I remember the singer Sakura Avalon singing at the place...Diablo's Court... her voice seemed to captivate the audience, she was beautiful..." She closed her eyes; she winced from the pain.

"That is fine, it's good that you are remembering, do you have any idea how you lost your memories?" He asked softly.

"No" She replied sadly, " I just know that I was a target."

"A target?" His voice full of shock, he stared at her.

Opening her eyes, she looked directly into Syaoran's eyes. Her gaze and voice became very serious. "I think that I was the target for the bombing that day at Diablo's Court."

…………………………….

A/N: Sorry to stop here but I needed to put this up and it seemed to be a good stopping point. Well now you have to wait for my next chapter. Hope you like it!

A/N: The next chapter will be posted in about a month, sorry for the inconvenience.


	2. Sudden Occurrence

Chapter 2: Sudden Occurrence

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura but Clamp does but I don't care XP!

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, I been very busy lately and been having some computer problems --" He-he… Oh and all of the locations in this story are mostly made up other than the large cities. Well this the second chapter, hope you like it!

…+……+……+……+……+……+……+...

_Tokyo, Japan_

_14577 NE 194th Alleyway _

It was midday, the streets were crowded, cars driving by and people rushing about since it was Saturday, the day before the Spring Festival. But down a few streets, an yell echoed throughout the near by areas.

"WHAT!" Syaoran shouted in complete disbelief, " What do you mean that you were the target;" his voice steadily grew in volume. "The bombing was a gang related! Were-you-in-a-gang?" His eyes widened, they seem to almost pop out of he's head.

"OWWW!" The young girl grabbed her ears, his shout ringing through her head. "Ah! Chill… fuck….damn! A long string of curses followed under her breath. "Thanks a lot! Now my head hurts! Geeze, let me go-.." She tried to twist my body out of his grasp. But his hands tighten their grip even more leaving white marks on her arms.

"No. I'm not letting go until you tell me why you're the target." His voice taking a deeper, more commanding tone.

Her eyes widened, her mind drawing a complete blank, "Ummm…I-I" Each time she stuttered, the more angry Syaoran looked, " …Well….uh…"

"Well 'WHAT'!" Syaoran snapped at her. The girl winched and clenched her fists.

"I don't need to take this shit!" She struggled some more, her cheeks held a tint of pink.

"Do you think I like taking your shit!" He shouted back, his temper was almost completely gone, "That's it." He quickly raised, almost spilling the girl from his arms. He grabbed her under the arms and dragged her out of the alleyway.

"What-the! Where in the hell are you taking me!" her voice somehow raising even higher. "Let Me Go!" This caused people to pause and stare at the outraged couple.

"Like hell I am! You have been avoiding me for the last month and avoiding answers to the incident. Enough is enough!" He dragged her to the car, only to be block off by a large Caucasian male.

Staring down at Syaoran, "Leave the little lady alone." His arms crossed, trying to look threatening.

Syaoran, pushed to his limits stated, "If you don't want me to hurt you, you better move away." His eyes glaring directly into the other mans eyes.

Taken aback at his statement, the man stuttered under the pressure of Syaoran's anger. Blustering up his scattered courage he bluffed. "Just let the lady go," he gulped painfully as Syaoran's body seemed to grow in outrage. "L-let go of the lady if you want to see again!" He prayed the what-seemingly towering man in front did not noticed his stutter.

But he did. Syaoran, no longer caring that the man was bluffing, sent a fist flying square in the mans pale face. The large man went down like a tree and out like a light.

The girl stared directly at the prone body. One thought flittered though her head before she was dragged into the clean, midnight blue Eclipse. 'What an idiot.'

She slouched in the passenger seat as Syaoran stomped quickly to the driver's side. In a bout of childish revenge, she quickly leaned forward in her seat and flipped her wrist.

Syaoran, in his own frustrated, angry, and ill tempered mood world, gripped the door and pulled. It didn't open, she locked both doors.

"Open the damn doors!" he banged the window.

"Apologize!" She shouted back, arms crossed her middle.

"What! Why?" His eyebrows furrowed, he was truly confused.

"For your actions!" She snapped.

"MY actions! What about yours!" He snapped back.

"MINE!" her voice insidious. "Your not the one with a headache and a pain-in-the-butt cop on your ass!"

It finally dawned; he stared at her, a look of understanding drawn on his face. Crouching down in front of the window he said, "I'm sorry," compassion and remorse in his voice.

She sighed, "Okay." Leaning forward she grasped the small switch and flipped it back.

Syaoran climbed in, his body seemed to melt into the custom designed seat. The car finally drew her attention.

"Um..." Her faced both curious and shocked.

"Yeah" He didn't look at her since he was reversing out into the busy street.

"How did you get this car?" Her voice laced with suspicion. "Your just a cop."

He softly laughed, he glanced at her, "Didn't I tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I'm also a doctor"

"WHAT!" Her voice echoed as she screeched.

"OW!" he winched, now she wasn't the only one with a headache.

"Oh!" Seeing his winch and pained expression she said softly, "Sorry!"

Slowly nodding while driving he replied, "I understand, just try to chill."

"Chill! Look who's talk'n!"

He grinned at her soft outraged tone, "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, you just frustrate me so much!" He chuckled.

She huffed, "What now?"

"You know, out of the months we have known each other, I have yet to know your name." He looked at her with warm, laughing amber eyes.

She blushed, looking at her hands on her lap, "It's Sayuri."

"That's a nice name." He smiled. "It's nice to know your name other than a 'she-dressed-as-a-he-that-steals-doughnuts'."

"Hey!" Sayuri pouted.

"Its the truth!"

"So, you don't need to rub it in, and you cops deserved it!"

He scoffed, "I'm a Doctor remember."

"Then you really deserve it since you can afford more!"

He laughed as she crossed her arms and pouted. She secretly hiding a small smile as she faced the window. Her eyes taking in the blurred images of passing scenery as they drove by.

"How long have you been a doctor?"

"About 3 years"

"Three years!" she turned and stared at him.

He chuckled, "Yep, graduated three years ago."

"Why did you become a cop if you are a Doctor?"

He sighed, " I decided to try and make a difference in society." He stared directly at the road.

Sayuri sensed that he was lying but ignored the lie knowing she shouldn't pry. But the reason why he lied bothered her.

"How old are you?"

He snapped out of his thoughts, he quickly glanced at her, "Why?"

"Just wondering. You can't be that old when you Graduated"

"Oh." He fell silent again.

Uncomfortable stillness filled the car as they drove on. Neither spoke in fear of setting off another drastic argument or worse, unwanted memories. Sayuri rested her head in her hands looking outside, Syaoran eyes were fixated ahead as he drove on.

"23"

"What" Sayuri jerked her head out of her hands.

"I'm 23." Syaoran didn't look at her as he repeated his answer.

"Oh," She nodded, "Um, I don't know how old I am."

He smiled, "I say about 6 years old"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Sayuri exploded, her violet eyes filled with shock and ire.

Laughing he chocked out, "Yep! I say your about 6 years old!"

"WHY-YOU!" She mockingly raised her fists while her eyes flashed with humor and some embarrassment.

Syaoran laughed and they drove on...

SREEECH---BOOM!

The car in front of them suddenly exploded, setting a blinding flash of red and white inferno in front of them, smoke surged into the air. It flipped over and crashed to the ground in a shower of flames and glass. In a panic, Syaoran pressed the brake. The car screeched, stopping a foot away from the wreckage.

"WHAT THE HELL" Sayuri yelled as Syaoran cursed a long time under his breath. They both stared at the pile of flaming twisted metal for a few seconds until they got their hearts under control. They looked at each other then cambered out of the car and to the wreck; they dashed forward to see if there were any survivors.

"DAMN IT" Syaoran swore, as he stared at the rubble, he knew that the explosion or fire didn't kill the passengers, the roll did. The car landed on its hood, the impact would have crushed all the survivors. He cursed under his breath again.

Sayuri didn't know that the chance for any of the car members wouldn't have survived, she dashed forward. She noticed something and pulled into her arms a single item out of the car. Syaoran reached over to stop her. But out of the corner of his eyes he caught a glimpse of a large shadow.

"SYAORAN!"

Syaoran turned. A single man grasped onto both of Sayuri's arms. She was struggling but she couldn't fight him since she refuse to drop the bundle in her arms. Syaoran dashed forward to get to Sayuri

"Sayuri!" Syaoran yelled, "Let go of that thing and fight!"

Sayuri hearing what he Syaoran said shook her head. Looking at the bundle then the Syaoran, she tossed the bundle at Syaoran as the man raised his hand and struck her.

Syaoran grabbed the bundle as its weight punched into his gut. Without breath, he tried desperately to reach her. He saw as the man scooped her unconscious body and dashed to a motorcycle and ride off.

"DAMN IT! FUCK!" He cursed and yelled. "Why in the fuck didn't she fight!" He looked down at the bundle of clothes. "What the fuck! She wanted to save clothes!" Furious at Sayuri at her materialistic attitude and his inefficiency to save her damn ass; he stormed to the car and quickly got in, tossing the bundle in the passengers seat. He was ready to chase the kidnapper but as he rived his engine he heard a small whimper next to him.

He paused. Looking over to his right he saw only the bundle. He reached over and slowly pushed back the clothes. There laid a baby in a basket swathed with blankets and bruised.

Syaoran stared in shock.

"What the Hell!"

_To be Continued_

A/N: I'll leave it here for now! Grins so how do you like it? If you do please review!

grumbles it took me about 30 minutes to come up with Sayuri's name! So you better like it shakes finger at reader Well her original name was Sasuri then I looked up the name and found the name Sayuri (one letter change, big whoop!) And it means small lily. So I changed it! AND PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and another thing I'm also writing a few other fanfics, here are some of them, please read! These are the recent _Postings_:

_**! NEW !**_

**Syaoran and Sakura**

**Tech Wars:** Prologue 1 up!

_What happens when the very life you lead was a lie, your very existence no longer yours; your face, your voice, your very name belongs to someone else. Everything and everyone does not know you, leaving only the chose of fighting to reclaim everything lost in the War of the lifetime! _(Suspense/Action/Adventure)

**Sesshoumaru and Rin**

**Cries of My Heart:** chapter 1 up!

_Time past, memories fade, but the destiny of two will forever be entwined. Split apart by the test of his one most heartfelt desire, only separated by time as well as emotions. To pass, his greatest wish will be granted... to fail, she will die. _(Romance)


End file.
